


Season 12 Coda: Stupid Idea

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Catatonic Dean, Coda, Dean in Shock, First Kiss, Human Castiel, M/M, Magic, Sam Knows, Season/Series 12, Temporary Character Death, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Another fix It for the ending. I have lots of ways to bring Cas back.





	Season 12 Coda: Stupid Idea

Dean is catatonic. His body remembers to breathe even if he can’t. His cheeks are wet but he doesn't remember crying. He stares blankly at the rippling water of the lake. All sound is muted. For Dean Winchester the world has stopped.

 

“Dean? Dean!” Sam calls and then shakes him. Dean doesn’t even blink. “Dean, something’s happening.”

 

There’s a glow coming from Castiel’s thigh, bright enough to sheen through his navy dress pants. His formerly lifeless body jerks and spasms before an audible gasp is heard. 

 

“Cas!” Sam drops down beside his motionless brother. He opens Castiel’s dress shirt to inspect where he’d been stabbed. The skin was smooth and flawless. “Cas...how?”

 

“Rowena,” his raspy voice came out lower than usual. “It’s the spell she used to come back after Lucifer broker her neck. She gave it to me after she banished him to the sea.” He looked down to the hand being held loosely by Dean. 

 

Cas gave it a gentle squeeze to get Dean’s attention. The elder hunter was still in his catatonic state, lost in his own mind. Cas got up on his knees in front of him. He put his hands on Dean’s jaw and just cradled his face for a few moments.

 

“My grace is gone, Sam. I cannot heal him.”

 

“There’s another way you can reach him,” Sam said softly. “He loves you, Cas. You guys have your bond thing. You can pull him out.”

 

Cas studied Dean’s face. He already had every line and freckle memorized. His chest ached at the glossy blankness of Dean’s eyes. “Dean, I’m here. I didn’t leave you. I told you this world needs every Winchester it can get and that includes me.”

 

Still no response.

 

“I hear you when you tell me I’m family and that I have a home. My home is with  _ you _ . It has been since the first time I fell. I fell for you, above all humanity. I love you.” He took the chance and pressed his lips to Dean’s.

 

It was several seconds, maybe minutes, before it felt like Dean was kissing back. Warm, rough hands closed around Cas’ wrists. They didn’t push away. The kiss deepened before they broke apart.

 

“Cas,” Dean whispered. He was sure it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He was in shock. 

 

“Dean, it’s really me. Come back, Dean. Hey, listen to me,” Castiel coaxed. He gently stroked Dean’s face and arms, trying to make Dean realize he was corporeal. And Dean craved touch. 

 

“You died...your wings…” Dean looked at the burnt shadows on the ground.

 

Cas shrugged, feeling lighter and a little off balance without them. It had hurt the first time he fell. They were there but charred. He supposed they were gone for good now.

 

“I’m human now. Rowena's spell could only bring back my body, not my grace.”

 

“Rowena?” Dean still sounded distant and confused. 

 

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. “He’s really back, Dean. Okay?”

 

Dean fell forward onto Castiel. The former angel held him tight and Sam rubbed circles into his back. The floodgates opened. “You sonofabitch! You died! You left me! We had this and you...stop doing the stupid thing!” Dean cried into Castiel’s shoulder.

 

“I’m all out of stupid ideas, Dean.”

 

Sam laughed. “Everything we’ve done for the past few days has been stupid. I say we keep doing it. It works for us.”

 

Castiel smiled. “One more stupid idea? Can we just be together, Dean?”

 

The hunter blushed, realizing their kiss was real and that his brother hadn’t cared. It was stupid. It wouldn't work. He didn’t do relationships. “Yeah. We can do  _ that _ stupid thing.”


End file.
